warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Warhammer 40k:Creating content
There are many ways to help us add content. Since both this Wiki and Wikipedia are licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported), one of the ways you may contribute is to copy Wikipedia articles to this Wiki word for word as long as you follow some very simple guidelines. The process for doing this is outlined at Warhammer 40k:Copying Articles From Wikipedia. A helpful, detailed example of this process is provided here. If you are at all confused, please check there. Another excellent place for information regarding Warhammer 40,000 is the site known as the Lexicanum, the largest repository of Warhammer 40,000-related information on the Internet. However, there have been copyright violations of this material here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki in the past, so if you choose to use the Lexicanum as a source for an article, please do not copy and paste those articles here word for word. This is plagiarism and will result in a permanent ban from editing. Use the information present there only to produce a new and uniquely written article for this wiki, or to fact check an existing article. Also, please do not copy and paste into this wiki any artwork that has been created solely and specifically for the Lexicanum, as that work is not available for fair use or sharing. Do not include tabletop or role playing game statistics with any material you add or pages you create for the wiki, as this content is the copyrighted intellectual property of Games Workshop and Fantasy Flight Games and the publication of this material without their permission is illegal. Additionally, please include a license with all images uploaded to the wiki from a Games Workshop or FFG source or any other open content source. The appropriate license for Games Workshop material is a copy of the legal Disclaimer found on this wiki's front page or use the Disclaimer template found on our Templates page. In the absence of a license your image will be removed. Do not upload fan-created art to this wiki. While we allowed the addition of certain high-quality fan-made images for a time, this policy has now changed. We no longer will add new pieces of fan-made art save in very exceptional circumstances, to be determined by the Administrators. New fan-made art will be removed, so please add canon-only artwork that has been published in a Games Workshop product or on the Games Workshop website. Be aware that a failure to comply with any of these specifications in an article will most likely see that article deleted immediately or as soon as noticed by an Administrator; Administrators are not responsible for any content you have created that does not accord with wiki policy and is erased as a result. If it matters to you, or you do not wish to see it edited, altered or possibly deleted, please back it up somewhere else than on the wiki. All articles are to be written in British English, the standard for all Warhammer 40,000 publications. American English is acceptable, but will be edited by Administrators as time permits to accord with British English spelling and usage. The only place the wiki deviates from this standard is in the use of quote marks; we use the American English double quotes (") rather than the British English single quote mark (') in most wiki articles. The publication of any material or articles in a language other than English will result in the immediate deletion of that content by an Administrator. The Warhammer 40k Wiki was established specifically to produce a higher level of content, with a greater level of detail in many cases, than is the norm on most fan-created wikis. As such, we expect all of our editors to produce content that meets a certain bar of English language expression, with proper spelling and grammar and to accept more Administrator input than is the norm on most wikis. Articles that are incomplete, riddled with spelling and grammatical errors or just plain sub-par, will be deleted by Administrator fiat under the blanket reason of "does not meet Wiki quality standards." To avoid this happening to you, please do the following: *First, do not create articles just for the sake of adding the topic to the wiki. Only begin an article if you intend to finish it and will include a level of detail and sourcing about the topic that is commensurate with that found in our featured articles. Additionally, if you wish to do an extensive reworking of a major page, group of related pages or entire category of pages on the wiki, please consult with an Administrator or Moderator about your planned changes to determine if they fit into the overall direction of the wiki and will meet the wiki's quality standards. Please do not edit pages simply for taste; i.e., altering sentences that are already grammatically correct and factually accurate; instead, act to fix typos, replace faulty grammar and correct errors of fact. Failure to consult with the wiki's staff when making major alterations to an already extant page may lead to the rollback of all your work and/or a permanent ban depending on the amount of unauthorised changes that have been made and that require repair. Please avoid this potential problem by simply outlining your proposed changes to an Administrator or Moderator first. A major page is one that is the primary page for a faction (Imperium of Man, Eldar, Space Marines, etc.) or one concerning a major character (Horus or the Emperor) or one whose topic is a large grouping of weapons or vehicles (Weapons of the Imperium, Vehicles of the Imperium, Titans, etc.) *Second, check over your work after you complete it and are ready to publish. So many problems of poorly created articles appear here on the wiki only because the editor did not bother to check their work after completing an edit or a new article. *Third, ensure that any image you add to the wiki is sourced, has a license as described above, and has been inserted above the paragraph on the page where you wish to place the picture. Do not place a picture in the middle of a line of text, as this causes formatting problems for the page and creates more unnecessary work for our Administrators and other editors. To check the placement of an image, make sure you check the article in Source mode in the editor as it will show you the actual placement of the picture far more accurately than editing in the standard mode. All images should be set standard to 250PX in size, unless the image's maximum is smaller than that size, in which case it should be set to its maximum allowable size. Each image must have an easily identifiable and searchable name. Do not add images to the database with names like "0021bxweCat." These are not easily searchable and will be deleted. Additionally, make sure that the image has been sourced, including the published, official canon source you took it from and the page number where it can be found. This information can be placed above the disclaimer on the image's information page. Alternatively, please include this information in the Sources section of the wiki page where you are placing it if the image was taken from the same source (s) as the text on the page. *Fourth, ensure that you have added sources for your article (if you have created a new article) to your page, which should include all published sources you drew on to write the article and the page numbers in those sources, if applicable. Place this information in a separate heading named "Sources" using the wiki's Heading 2 format. A newly-created article that does not list its sources and page numbers in this manner will be deleted by Administrator fiat. *Finally, add your new page to the wiki's system of categories. The page will highlight a vast number of our existing categories for you to add to, and you should be able to pick one or more that are appropriate. No matter what, always add your page to the category that corresponds to the first letter of the name of the page you have created. Categories are important and represent one of the main advantages of organising information in a wiki format, as they allow our users to find all the pages that may accord with their areas of interest. Please DO NOT CREATE NEW CATEGORIES without the permission of an Administrator or the Administrator who is in charge of maintenance for the category system, which at present is Montonius. In fact, it would be best to ask a moderator or Administrator to help you choose categories for your page until you are more familiar with the system. *For further help with editing and the stylistic standards that are expected to be upheld by all editors to the wiki, please see our Manual of Style. Thank you, and please enjoy your time here on the Warhammer 40k Wiki! Category:W Category:Warhammer 40k Wiki Guides